1. Techical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus including an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag. The present invention relates particularly to an air bag module including an air bag for helping to protect both the head and the thorax of a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant in th e even t of a side impact to a vehicle. The air bag is, commonly, stored in a deflated condition, together with an inflator, in the vehicle seat in which the occupant is seated. In the event of a side impact to the vehicle of a magnitude above a predetermined threshold, the inflator is actuate d an d the air bag is inflated into a position between the vehicle occupant and the adjacent vehicle door. The air bag can help protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking or being struck by parts of the vehicle such as the door. The air bag can also help protect the vehicle occupant from objects which might intrude through the door or a side window of the vehicle during the side impact.